Key to the Stars
by Jibbly
Summary: Summary: Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku rent out a beach house for the summer for all them to stay in. And next door are the most popular girls from their school, will tension appear between these four friends? AxelxRoxas RikuxSora


**Lol well hello there all my loyal readers, this is to be my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! Isn't that great! lol yeah well, I first got into Kingdom Hearts because one day I wanted to buy a new cosplay and stumbled onto Sora's outfit from Kingdom hearts II , so I like to get into my characters so I asked my friends if they could let me borrow the game. I had no clue what kingdom hearts was and my friend Natalie gave me Kingdom hearts II to play, and I fell in love with it. It was so addicting! I love Sora, Riku is sexy, Axel is sexy and cool, Kairi is pretty, and Roxas is my love! I love Roxas! And Riku is a close second. And since I finished the game, I got really into my cosplay and people commented that I captured the character well. So it was cool, to say the least, I started playing the first game, but it was boring, and currently playing chain of memories, and my cousin lost my 365 days one ****I liked that one, and I didn't finish it. So birthday wish! Game boy, 365 days, and the rest of the kingdom hearts games. **

**This story is not planned, none of my stories are, but oh well. BTW, this story takes place in the real world, not in the game.**

**Summary: Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku rent out a beach house for the summer for all them to stay in. And next door are the most popular girls from their school, will tension appear between these four friends? AxelxRoxas RikuxSora **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters! Oh but I wish I did! Then Roxas and Sora would be brothers and live together at the same time! Oh my love for Roxas burns hotter than a thousand axels!**

**! Key to the Stars!**

**Chapter one**

**Summer officially begins….NOW!**

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

A chocolate brown eyebrow twitched at the high pitched noise coming from its master's nightstand table. _"Five more minutes…"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

A golden eyebrow now twitched at the same noise, and it's persistence to keep on disrupting its own master's sleep. 'Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away…."

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, beep"_

"_Beep, beep, be….."_

Was neither the blonde nor the brunette that stopped the alarm, instead, it was a very annoyed sliver haired green eyed Riku, that turned it off. His room was all the way across the hall, but that damned beeping had been so loud that it woken him up. And when he walked in the room, he found Roxas and Sora spooning, ignoring their own alarm.

He knew the two were close, but this was just rediculous.

Roxas had a tendency of sneaking into Sora's bed in the middle of the night, saying that he had nightmares that he was a nobody, a shadow, and he could never become whole. Then Sora would reassure him that it was all just a dream, and to sleep with him the rest of the night. Last night was no different.

Riku starred at the two brothers, Roxas had his front to Sora's back, and was holding Sora close to him with his head on Sora's shoulder. Sora was drooling like an idiot, with the covers barely covering his body.

Deciding it was time to wake them up, Riku did what Riku does best. Be a jackass, while still looking cool. He went into the restroom and got the pail that he had put the day before when he had been moping, filling it up with water.

At hearing the loud noises, Axel sat up in his bed and opened a drowsy eye. The redhead's room was across from the bathroom, so he found out where the noises were coming from.

"Hey Riku, whadda ya think you're doing? What's the bucket of water for?"

Hearing that his other housemate was awake, he answered his question while stepping out of the restroom with the now full bucket. "I'm gonna go wake up the sweethearts." Riku said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Axel knew that smirk well, and he also knew that it was way too early for his mind to care about the well being of his beloved Roxas. _'Back to sleep'_ And with that thought, he snuggled right back under the covers.

When Riku went back to the room, the two were in the same position, but Roxas was now snuggling into Sora's neck. While Sora's eyebrow twitched, and was getting gosebumps from the cold air.

'_Sorry Sora, Roxas, but this is what you get for waking me up this early.'_

With that thought, Riku poured the whole bucket of water onto the two sleeping boys.

The reaction was actually pretty funny. As soon as the water splashed onto them, Roxas tried to back away from it, but ended up falling between the wall and the bed. And Sora just full out freaked out, falling off the bed and backing up into Riku, who still had that sadistic smirk of his on. Poor Sora looked close to tears.

After getting up from the floor, Roxas was the one to shout.

"The fuck, Riku!"

Riku shrugged his shoulders and exited the room dragging Sora along with him, leaving Roxas to the now wet room. "Next time you set that alarm, make sure you wake up."

Roxas looked around the room to see that half of it, was covered in water, and he didn't even want to look at the bed. Damn that Riku….

….

'_The hell! I didn't even set the damn alarm!'_

Unbeknownst to the other occupants of the house, one spiky haired redhead was smirking to himself.

'_Summer vacation has officially begun'_

**WhErE aRe ThE fAjItAs!**

The last week of school of their senior year, Sora and Roxas had made the decision to rent out a house on the beach and spend the whole summer there. The plan sounded absolutely awesome! What's the first thing you think of when you think summer? The Beach of course! They could get a tan, hit some waves ( or at least Roxas could, since Sora was a big baby on the big waves), and hit on the hot local girls! They couldn't believe they didn't think of this sooner. Sora automatically asked if he could bring Riku, and Roxas flat out refused. It's not that he didn't like the guy, it's just that he was a total dick, always saying cruel things and pulling pranks! And he treated his brother like a baby, well Sora is a baby sometimes…. So he said Riku couldn't go, therefore Sora said neither could Axel, it was only fair. They came to an agreement, had all the money they needed, but their was just one small thing…..

All the beaches houses had been reserved two months in advanced, so none were up for grabs.

So much for that, right? WRONG! After finding out that there was no places to stay Sora went over to Riku's to talk about him and his brother's failed summer plans. After being a little peeved that Roxas didn't want to take him with them, he remembered that his uncle owned a house that was on the beach. Riku called up his uncle and asked if it would be okay if they stayed there for the summer, he agreed and said that it was free of charge because it was Riku. Sora went to tell Roxas, with an accomplished feeling Riku walking besides him.

Roxas was less than happy about Riku being the reason they got what they wanted, but quickly forgot about it thinking of all the hot girls they were going to see, and a little begging from Sora. Roxas agreed to it, but only if he was allowed to bring Axel, too. The three agreed, and Roxas called up Axel to tell him about it.

They packed their things and arrived at the house in four hours. The place was nice, not too big not to small, just right and cozy with a little porch facing the ocean. They could see a string of bars, clubs, and restaurants from the house along the beach, that was always a good sign. Where there are clubs, there are girls. And since they didn't have to pay for rent, they could go wild here!

The first day consisted of them setting everything up, and unpacking their clothes. After it was about 7:30, they decided to eat at a restaurant on the beach. The rest of the night was fun, some girls talked to them, but the ones that tried to talk to Riku, were quickly dismissed. There were these few girls that tried to flirt with Sora, but Riku glared and told them 'he wasn't interested.' Not that Sora minded, he really didn't like picking up girls at random places.

Besides, he already had his sights on one girl. One Kairi girl. Kairi was a girl from school that was really popular, her and her sister Namine, were the top ranked girls in their grade. Kairi and Namine were twins like him and Roxas so they had that in common. Sora had the feeling that Roxas also has feeling for Namine, but he also likes this girl called Xion.

Sora sighed, his brother liked about every pretty girl that walked by.

Axel had some girls talking to him as well, but he wasn't flirting with them. He was just telling them stories about himself, of playing some kind of beer game that attracted a crowd.

By the end of the night, Sora and Riku were the only two that were still sober. Roxas and Axel were currently on stage singing karaoke to 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga, and they had quite the audience cheering for them.

At about 1:30, the four of them went back to the house, where Roxas had kindly barfed on Riku's pants, and Axel was trying to dry hump the door knob. After much struggling to get inside the house, they finally succeeded and went to their rooms.

In about 2 hours, Roxas snuck into Sora's bed where he soundly fell asleep.

And after Axel was certain that both Sora and Roxas were asleep, he snuck into the room and set the alarm to 5:15 continuous, and headed back to bed where he knew there would be entertainment when he woke up.

**FeR sUrE!**

**Lol well, this was my opening chapter!**

**Lol yes the second part explains the first.**

**Axel is secretly evil to everybody **

**Some of you might be thinking that Riku is acting like an over protective**

**Boyfriend to Sora.**

**But that's just the way Riku acts!**

**And the other half of you are wondering why Roxas seems to love Sora **

**A whole lot**

**Well my mind was corrupted that Roxas loves Sora **

**By a little doujinshi called **

'**Colorful sky'**

**I read it before I even started playing KH**

**So it's not going away.**

**I always start off my stories with the characters as horn dogs**

**Who can't get enough of women**

**But I assure you that this is a yaoi fanfiction**

**Remember**

**AxelxRoxas**

**RikuxSora**

**Well until next time!**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews!**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
